conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Caroth
Project:Caroth Were you perhaps looking for the project page? Visit it here. 23:08, 13 August 2008 (UTC) =Geography= Rivers and Lakes The Víli is the largest river and provides water to all the lands of Caroth (directly and indirectly). Part of the river empties in The Lake. The lake then feeds another river to the south called Núli which crawls across the endless plain. These two rivers are vital to life in Caroth. The Lake itself spans from the eastern part of the Endless plain up to the northern parts of The Eastern Domain of Tiris'tal. To the east it is enclosed by the Kín mountain range. Mountains The Northern Mountain Range, Irizûl is home to the three highest peaks in Caroth, Na'ha, Neta and Ada, yet it is not from these from which the water to the Víli flow. Instead they come from Callavattúr to the north-east. The Eastern Mountain Range, Kín is very remote and inaccessible and few have ventured there. It forms a protective wall around the eastern shore of The Lake. * Callavattúr, Irizûl and Kín are not displayed on the map =Concerning Caroth= Enok Ecaroth - The Great Book of All Caroth, Page 1 By Eri The Great(Carothinian) and Aráed The Wise(Human) The Creation of Caroth and The First Shadows Original text, written in Ziríl Zur Akal Izi-Izi Doan, doan. Eri-mim-relil dô ´Zûkul zir nâ' e Zûkul zir nâ doan. Eri-mim-relil car cen e car Izi-izi tt Zûkul nâ doan. Eri-mim-relil dô ´Izi-Izi zir nâ car ud!´ e Izi-Izi zir nâ car doan. Eri-mim-relil cen e nâ mim cen. Nó Eri-mim-relil dô ´Zûkul Izi-Izi!E Eri-mim-relil dô ur Irizûkul!´ e Irizûkul-mim cen car. Nó Irizûkul-mim dó ´Eri-mim-relil, E Irizûkul cú nâ atá irizûkul-mim cen nâ mim´. e Eri-mim-relil dô ´Irizûkul-mim, atá Irizûkul? E Irizûkul-mim zir san?´ e Irizûkul-mim dó ´E zir san´.Nó Eri-mim-relil dô ´Car nâ mim zir Irizûkul-mim tt án Irizûkul-mim!´ e Irizûkul-mim cen atá Irizûkul-mim.Atá Irizûkul-mim dô ´E zir Àn, Atá Irizûkul-mim´ Approximated translation: Beginning time cold-darkness everywhere, everywhere. Eri-who-is-one-and-many said "Shadows do not be" and the shadows were not everywhere. Eri-who-is-one-and-many saw Carot and Carot was cold-dark but not covered in Shadows. Eri-who-is-one-and-many said "cold-darkness be gone from Carot!" and cold-darkness was no longer everywhere in Carot. Eri-who-is-one-and-many saw and he saw none who is one. Then Eri-who-is-one-and-many said "Shadows and cold-darkness!I Eri-who-is-one-and-many says, come Shadowcold! and Shadowcold-who-is-one saw Carot. Then Shadowcold-who-is-one said "Eri-who-is-one-and-many, I Shadowcold can not another Shadowcold-who-is-one see" and Eri-who-is-one-and-many said "Shadowcold-who-is-one, other Shadowcold? Shadowcold-who-is-one is lonely? and Shadowcold-who-is-one said "I am lonely". Then Eri-who-is-one-and-many said "Carot has not one Shadowcold-who-is-one but two Shadow-cold-who-is-one!" and Shadowcold-who-is-one saw another Shadowcold-who-is-one. The other Shadowcold-who-is-one said "I am Second, The Other Shadowcold-who-is-one" The Destruction of The Lonely Fortress of Darkness (Riz Izicássan-mim, part I of Merûzet Irizûkul e Tezûrem Ànmim or the Fall of The Shadows and the Rise of The Others) Nó tv't zur akal ní Izi-izi zir na doan Irizûkul-mim e Àn zir Car, tt nâ cás zir. Nó Irizûkul dô ´Ud nâ zir car A azir!' e Àn dô 'Ur Cás Car!´ e Mim-e-Àn cen nâ asir tt cen cás zva car. Irizûkul-mim dô ´Manan cás zir Izicássan!´ E Mim-e-Àn dôzir nâmim Irizûkul. TT Irizûkul-nâmim nâ vil Eri-mim-relil e Eri-mim-relil dôvan. Eri-mim-relil dô ´Ur azir e ud Irizûkul-nâmim! Riz Izicássan! ´ e nó azir zir car. doan-doan. '' 'The Awakening of the Carothinians' ''A strong ray of light fell upon Rab who turned away and saw a large looming darkness that said unto him "Rejoice little one, for now the world is yours and ours no more...". Rab blinked, afraid of the darkness. And the darkness spoke once more "You have every right to fear us Ànmim for we do not willingly leave this place...". The voice started repeating the phrase "We will come and catch you little one...one day...". Rab blinked once more and hopped away and hopped and hopped until he could hear the voice no more. He slept hidden in the grass for a long time until his acute sense of hearing heard something coming near his location. Awakening from his slumber and turning quickly, prepared to flee he saw another like him yet different. This "other" one had sparkling white fur and the eyes were of a deep red colour. He approached it carefully and sniffed, the other one sniffed back and after realizing both that they were of no threat they laid down in the grass and slept. After awakening Rab had a strong feeling of expressing himself to the other one and managed to make a sound, "Bit" he said. And the other one responded, "Bit I am." These where the first of their kind.... The World The world consists of three great landmasses, one far in the north known as Laren or Iri-Caroth. The one on which we reside known as Caroth but should really be called Mer-Caroth and Nól-Caroth to the west. Also the smallest and the one that is most far away from Mer. Together these three landmasses form Caroth - The Surface world. To the north of Mer-Caroth the mountain range of Irizûl separates Iri and Mer. The highest of the peaks of Irizûl are called Na'ha, Neta and Ada by the dwarves, in our tongue they are known as The Peak of Death(Na'ha), The Bastion of Fear(Neta) and The Tower(Ada). The only pass through these mountains, Storevôj was lost ages ago in a great blizzard. Races The true natives of Mer-Caroth are the Carothinians, The Dwellers Down-Below and The Shadows. The humans arrived twelve thousand years ago on great ships from Nól-Caroth, what caused them to leave their lands to the west is unknown, presumably they fled some grave danger or just set out to explore to the east. The dwarves came to Mer-Caroth four hundred years ago down from Iri-Caroth, crossing the Irizûl mountain range. They brought with them great wagons and set up camp at the foot of Na'ha. After intense constructing for two hundred and twenty four years they finished a city made out of pure marble, naming it Vitteberjstad. Caroth - The Surface World Inhabitants of Caroth Dwarves ::The Scholars believe these short stocky creatures to hail from the northern lands beyond what is known as Caroth, after spending some years establishing a base in the northern mountain range, most dwarves now wander the countryside looking for work in royal courts as mercenaries for hire.They speak Svedosh, a language very similar to Mannish yet different. Carothinians ::They live scattered over the lands of Caroth in positions of power, they listen to no one except Erilu. The original inhabitants of the Lands of Caroth, they are now far outnumbered by the humans. They speak amongst themselves the obscure language of Carot(Carothinian). No man has yet to fully master this language. Suspected words are Elil,Lápari,Iri,zûl,zûk,carot,Nól,Mer,Yzrat,Eri,Giri,Iewi,Ravi,tt(pronounced it), it appears to be related to Ziríl. The Dwellers Down-Below/Mârna Brachía ::A race of dark, mysterious people, they have for eons dwelt in the dark lands of Elil-caroth, beneath the surface world. They were unheard of until they attacked the Carothinian village of car-carot. Although mentioned in long lost stories of the Carothinians as The Dwellers Down-Below, none but the eldest and wisest of the Scholars remember anything more.They call themselves Mârna Brachía and pay homage to a dark god whose name is unknown for the moment.They have set up a camp on the northern plains of Elilé, north of The Endless Plain. Factions of Caroth The Followers of Kori Led by King Kori the White ::All dwarves that remain behind in their northern cities follow the word of King Kori the White. Their shields are painted in white as a tribute to the King's favourite colour. The Scholars Led by Eri The Fourth ::These value knowledge higher than anything and praise all who bring them more knowledge.It was they that recognized The Dwellers Down-Below and are now aiding the preparations for a counter-attack on them. Both Carothinians and men from all over the world belong to these. They follow none but themselves. Tiris'tal Led by Queen Alái Flag/Emblem: The Cross of Alanin ::Men hailing from the eastern parts of Caroth, they follow their queen in all. For Good and Bad. Currently at war with The Imperalus. The Empire of Nárdunn '''Led by Emperor Ossian ::The by far largest amount of humans in the world reside in the villages and towns of The Imperalus. It was they who first came to aid the Carothinians when they were first attacked. They call their nation simply "The Empire of Nárdunn".Currently at war with the nation of Tiris'tal & The Dwellers Down-Below.Note: Also known as the Imperalus. Elil-Caroth - The World That Lies Beneath The Entrance to Elil-Caroth is rumoured to lie near where the ancient river Iriànvatta flowed, this makes it quite hard to find seeing as it flows no more and its position has been highly debated for ages. Inhabitants of Elil-Caroth The Shadows/Irizûkulbidàn ::Very little is known about these, since the only extensive and reliable knowledge about these reside amongst The Dwellers Down-Below. A few mentions of these exist among the ancient texts of Eri the Great, who now reside in the Enetvok Library of the Carothinians. They are thought to be the first beings to walk on Caroth. Irizûkulbidàn translates to Shadowcold-descendants-of-Second. (Irizûkul + bid + Àn) The Languages of Caroth * The Language of the Dwarves, Svedosh. * The Tongue of Man, Mannish. * The Words of the Carothinians, Carot. * Ziríl - Shadow Speak. Category:Caroth